


Wary of the Devil

by katiibishop



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brett's had enough, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Matt is also an asshole who thinks he's funny, Mild Gore, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiibishop/pseuds/katiibishop
Summary: Brett is an officer of the law. He should not be so soft concerning his neighbourhood vigilante, who breaks at least five laws with each outing. And neither should his lawyer pal. Something is up with said pal, and he can't seem to shake the uncanny feeling it's that goddamn vigilante's fault.





	Wary of the Devil

Brett was getting sick of this Daredevil. 

The man had been active in the kitchen for about a year now, but God knows how much longer it felt. One whole year, and his precinct had completely no leads on him, his identity or pretty much anything concerning him.  
But they did know that Daredevil was dropping thugs and criminals off basically on their doorstep, and said thugs and criminals would turn them selves in, usually in differing states of consciousness and health. From observing from afar as his superiors took care of them, Brett had discovered that their varying physical states depended on what they turned themselves in for. Pedophiles, rapists and sexual predators tended to receive the worst deal from the Devil- they would limp in, blood dripping on the precinct’s vinyl flooring, and a hand clutching their gut as black bruises would surely blossom beneath their clothes.  
However, petty criminals, like muggers, thieves and low level gang members wouldn’t typically endure such a harsh punishment. They’d walk in with a split lip, or a black eye and a trembling gait.  
They all had one thing in common, though. They were all scared shitless of Daredevil. They’d speak of him as if he were actually the devil, which some nut jobs actually seemed to believe. It was insane. They were fearful, and would act as if they had a loaded gun between their ass while confessing. It didn’t take a genius to work out that they knew their alternative to confessing would not be pleasant.  
On one hand, Brett admired the man. He was making a difference in the Kitchen, despite his difference being beating the shit out criminals in the form of vigilante justice. Which Brett- being an officer of the law- was not supposed to admire. Or tolerate. But by God, the amount of times Brett had seen the devil he could count on one hand. It was ridiculous. Hell’s Kitchen is not a large area, and he covered the nightshift four days a week. Daredevil operated almost exclusively at dark, and every time the devil was reported somewhere, Brett would miss him by mere seconds. If he was lucky, he could usually spot a dash of red backflipping across the roofs or something. It infuriated him. 

It was Saturday night, and Brett was off duty for once. He sat at the bar at Josie’s, with his lifelong begrudging friend, Foggy. The bar was dingy and tucked deep in the grittier depths of Hell’s Kitchen. He would never understand why Foggy liked the place so much. They were just conversing somewhat amiably, as they usually do, when the television besides Josie caught Brett’s attention. Another report with little information or evidence, once again discussing Daredevil. Apparently, he’d busted a human trafficking circle, and rescued fourteen women, two of which being minors. He shuddered, and felt a slight sense of horror wash over him as he mulled over the situation. He didn’t really know how to feel. Daredevil- one man with some stupid horns- was doing the entire police force in Hell’s Kitchen for them, and he was doing it a lot quicker and effectively, half the time.  
There’d been an influx of reports of missing women that had been awkwardly brushed under the rug, as of recent, due to no apparent leads or suspects. It felt awful. Sometimes, it could be easy to dismiss it as people just disappearing into the darkness of the city, never to be seen again. Presumed dead, or living halfway across the country, or deeply involved in gang life. But people don’t just disappear like that, not all the time. These women were all wrestled off the streets, shoved into vehicles and dumped into storage containers or empty warehouses and forced to endure strangers raping and traumatising them. It was cruel, sadistic, and the damage is irreparable, but the devil had found a way to stop their suffering by bringing the scum who fucked over these poor women to justice. 

One of the reasons that Brett became an officer was to stop assholes like these. To stop the  
sadistic dregs of society from inflicting their atrocities. But legally, it wasn't always possible, and it was completely infuriating watching guilty men walk free, no consequences attached to their actions. 

Brett was sure Foggy felt the same, what with being a lawyer and all. He glanced at him, and found him transfixed on the screen, a small smile on his face.  
“Foggy?” Brett waved a hand in front of his face.  
“Hey!” Foggy’s smile turned into a frown. “Asshole. I’m trying to watch this.”  
Brett huffed. “Of course you like Daredevil.”  
Foggy turned to him as the report ended, indignant. “Actually, Brett, I do not approve of his methods or how he just completely disregards the law, but you gotta admit that what he’s doing is impressive. I can’t say I agree with how he does it, but the man is clearly doing good. I gotta give him some credit, at least.”  
Brett sighed, with a slight smile. “Yeah, well he’s a pain in my ass.”  
Foggy looked sheepish fleetingly.  
“Say, you ever seen the guy? I’ve spent the past year trying to catch a glimpse of him while patrolling at night, but not much luck, I guess.” He shrugged.  
Foggy coughed. “Uh, no I haven’t actually. He saved Karen once though, back when he was still parkouring around in those black pyjamas.”  
“Huh.” Brett said. Whatever, he thought. Just thinking about Daredevil was starting to chip at his sanity again. Never mind.  
“Anyway. Where’s Matt? We’ve been here half an hour now, is he ghosting us?” He peered towards the entrance.  
Foggy waved a hand. “Psh. No, he wouldn't do that. He’ll just be running late again. I can’t imagine it’s easy getting around at night alone as a blind guy.”  
“Yeah, I hope he’s alright, I suppose.”  
“Oh, he’ll be fine, trust me.” Foggy shrugged. “Fuck it, let’s get another round, I’m not waiting for that asshole all night.”  
Brett snorted.  
“Hey.” Matt greeted, suddenly behind them, a grin on his face; glasses slightly askew. Brett almost spat his drink out.  
“Christ, Murdock!”  
“Jerkface.” Foggy raised his shot glass at Matt, who smiled at him innocently.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise. Or, uh keep you waiting. Cabs kinda suck this at this time.” Matt felt for the seat besides Foggy, and heaved himself onto it.  
“Yeah. Blame it on the cabs, Matty.” Foggy tipped his glass back and necked it, then stared at Matt, eyes narrowed. “Bitch.”  
Matt feigned hurt. “Franklin! I thought we were friends.” Foggy passed him a full glass, wincing slightly at the use of his name.  
“Call me that again and we will no longer be friends.” Foggy stuck his tongue out back.  
Fucking hell. Brett thought. These two are professional lawyers, and damn good ones at that. He couldn't fathom how they managed to function both as professional associates and friends. There was a reason why Brett tended to not get too friendly with some of the other officers. 

“You two are literally small children. I hate both of you.” Brett announced. The alcohol was clearly starting to take its toll.  
Matt snorted. “Fair enough.”  
Foggy glanced back up at the television, which just so happened to be playing a report on Daredevil from another news station.  
“Oh look! Daredevil’s on the news again. See that, Matt?” He nudged Matt, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, who’s elbow gave way and knocked his drink.  
“No, I don’t see it.” Matt deadpanned.  
“Fuck you.” Foggy scowled. “Listen!” 

Brett didn’t want to see or listen to anything about Daredevil. Just for one night. He vocalised this, and Foggy shoved him too.  
“One day, you too will convert and join the Daredevil fan club.” Foggy warned him with a tipsy jab.  
Matt’s cheeks turned red, despite looking slightly zoned out. 

Brett frowned. There was something going on here between these two, but he wasn't sure exactly what.

**Author's Note:**

> wow thank u for reading this far, i appreciate it :))   
> anyways,,, season 3 was Very Fucking Good and i've seen it twice now, but it was v angsty and i wasn't a fan of how Matt treated his friends so i wanted to write some more light hearted, fluffy content. also i really like Brett and Foggy's dynamic so here we are  
> i apologise for any possible grammar mistakes or if theres anything ooc, feel free to point it out to me if there is !


End file.
